


Home Sweet Home

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely lukadreaming’s birthday.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written for the lovely lukadreaming’s birthday.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Cutter eagerly pushed Stephen up against the wall, nipping at his neck even as he tried to pull Stephen’s shirt up. Ryan came to their rescue, using a knife from his belt to tear at the shirt. Cutter and Stephen barely even blinked before Stephen’s hand reached out to pull Ryan into a kiss while Cutter dropped to his knees.

Trousers and boxers soon disappeared as all three, half naked and pulling at each other, lips and teeth roaming over their bodies, desperate to touch, desperate to feel, began to move in synch.

Stephen cried out first as Ryan’s hand kept moving over his cock and Cutter’s tongue licked its way inside of him. Then all he could do was lean against the wall, Cutter and Ryan half holding him up as they kissed in front of him, Ryan’s hands slick with Stephen’s come rubbing over Cutter’s nipples and then down to his cock.

Ryan’s orgasm flittered through him and Cutter rubbed himself up against Stephen who just managed to hook his foot around Cutter’s leg and pull him close before he too came, his head falling to rest on Stephen’s shoulder.

And then they slumped to the floor. Exhausted.


End file.
